


Perfection

by 손 현숙 (safarikalamari)



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Affection, Amusement Parks, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, No Dialogue, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 17:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarikalamari/pseuds/%EC%86%90%20%ED%98%84%EC%88%99
Summary: Spot never wants to stop feeling this way





	Perfection

Spot was happy.

Honest to goodness, no strings attached happy. His grin was so wide his face was beginning to hurt as Race tugged him down the pier, pointing at various things. 

Sometimes, they’d even stop at a stall or two, Race trying his hands at the games, saying over and over how he was going to win something for Spot.

All Spot could do was smile and nod. All the time that had passed, his heart beating steadily in his chest, he couldn’t believe he had almost given up on his chance with Race.

It had spilled out of him one night, his confession, in shaking words and sweating palms. He didn’t want to believe it when Race pulled him in close, didn’t trust his own mind. It took hours of Race repeating the same words before Spot finally fell into the warmth that was Race.

Pulling him from his thoughts, Race led Spot to yet another unknown destination, pointing at a small booth tucked away between stalls. Laughing, Spot let Race push him in first, the two teasing and holding each other as the flashing began. 

One picture of Race kissing Spot’s cheek, another with goofy faces, by the time they had left the photo booth, they had plenty of extra photos to save for a rainy day. 

As they walked hand in hand, Spot could see bright whirling colors, toys lined all around the frame of this game and he grinned, placing his money on the counter before testing the tennis ball in his hand. 

One, two, three, Spot had hit all the targets and he pointed to the biggest item there to claim as his prize. Handing the bear off to Race, Spot blushed as Race’s eyes grew wide, smile to match and he leapt onto Spot. If it hadn’t been for the bear, they might’ve been able to actually hug. 

By the time they left all the excitement, the sky was dark, but Spot’s heart certainly wasn’t. He glanced up at the stars, squeezing Race’s free hand before they found the car, shoving the bear into the back seat. 

As Spot’s hands passed over Race’s, a jolt passed through Spot and he leaned forward, kissing the corner of Race’s mouth. Race’s face turned a deep red before he grabbed onto Spot, pulling him into an even deeper kiss.

Spot couldn’t help but sigh. Through all their ups and downs, they had made it. Made it to where they were now, perfect and untouchable. In Race’s embrace, Spot found the strength to take on the entire world and he held Race close, not wanting to miss a second of their love. 

When they broke, Race’s eyes shone with a promise of forever and Spot hoped his said the same as they leaned in to kiss once more.

**Author's Note:**

> this one made me really happy to write
> 
>  
> 
> [Chumblr](http://safarikalamari.tumblr.com)


End file.
